jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Or Alive
Dead Or Alive is the upcoming single of Kid Money. The Kid Money artists: J Weezy, Buggz, Lil-Tazz, & Drizzick will perform this song and record thier lyrics in this song. Kid Money Lyrics coming soon... Verse 1 (Buggz) It is time we rise Power is getting deprived But we standin, were pushing Climbing no matter who lookin We see the world... its crazy My eyesight gettin hazy Trynna stand but i'm gentle as a daisy Hot... they say I am Gonna flyin high people don't understand Strengh pushin in my hand Imma little confused because the stars are getting farther The ground is getting closer, but im always getting hotter We can make it I know, Stronger lets go, My power is steadily more and more We used to be the underdog look at us now, buried now we go but just need to know r u Chorus (Buggz & Drizzick) KID MONEY: Dead or Alive? Buggz: Stand up, show it off Drizzick: Dead or Alive Buggz: Lets go dont stop Li'l Tazz: Dead or Alive Buggz: Stand up, stand up J Weezy: Dead or Alive Buggz: Stand up, stand up Drizzick: Dead or Alive Buggz: Stand up, stand up KID MONEY: (Dead or Alive) 4x Verse 2 (J Weezy) There is only the power of will And the power of strength that pushes you towards the edge The motion must be ready to flow if you're ready to go This is a lifetime decision, so choose to live or get killed For the monsters try to hunt you and destroy you for your will And you can never stand still, cause the lies that make you guilty will make you filled Of dissapointment and everybody around is like, "why is he acting this way" "Joey, are you okay?" And no one can ever trust you again if you tell the truth from his pain Then no one could believe you from about a 100 lies that you told Holp up, make own this, like i want it, from 2:00 am in the morning And i see the lightning from my eyes, if you're up better be alive Hoping i don't become a villian Like which choose could i take, cause i hate, the villian inside me is full of disgrace And so full of distaste, empty in place I'ma be suprised, if you're never caught in these lies Then ill might be dead forever Cause people blame me of murder and they kill me under weather Ill never give up on my faith that i have eternally When you're alive don't make bad choices Promise you if you do you'll get owned for it You never know when a gunshot will strike back That ain't pretty at all, just sayin' No one will want to blow up, no blamin' Man, no complaining, everybody belivin, no tamin' Chorus (Buggz & Drizzick) KID MONEY: Dead or Alive? Buggz: Stand up, show it off Drizzick: Dead or Alive Buggz: Lets go dont stop Li'l Tazz: Dead or Alive Buggz: Stand up, stand up J Weezy: Dead or Alive Buggz: Stand up, stand up Drizzick: Dead or Alive Buggz: Stand up, stand up KID MONEY: (Dead or Alive) 4x Verse 3 (Lil-Tazz) coming soon... Chorus (Drizzick) Drizzick: Dead or Alive? Buggz: Stand up, show it off Drizzick: Dead or Alive Buggz: Lets go dont stop Drizzick: Dead or Alive Buggz: Stand up, stand up Drizzick: Dead or Alive Buggz: Stand up, stand up Drizzick: Dead or Alive Buggz: Stand up, stand up Buggz & Drizzick: (Dead or Alive) 4x\ Bridge (Buggz & J Weezy) Buggz: J Weezy: coming soon... Chorus (Kid Money) KID MONEY: Dead or Alive? Buggz: Stand up, show it off Drizzick: Dead or Alive Buggz: Lets go dont stop Li'l Tazz: Dead or Alive Buggz: Stand up, stand up J Weezy: Dead or Alive Buggz: Stand up, stand up Drizzick: Dead or Alive Buggz: Stand up, stand up KID MONEY: (Dead or Alive) 5x Category:Songs Category:Kid Money Songs Category:Kid Money's First Album Songs